Amour à Montmartre
by Lore-chan02
Summary: AU - de época ambientado en Paris. Los padres de Takeru se han separado. Yamato se ha quedado en Japón y Takeru ha viajado a Francia, pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que lo han comprometido en matrimonio con Hikari Yagami. Todo se complica cuando se enamora de una chica que conoce en el Moulin Rouge - ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti! - Reto de Jacque-Kari


**Pairing:** TakeruxCatherine **Características:** Takeru conoce a Catherine como bailarina de Moulin Rouge y se enamora de ella. Puede ser el mismo contexto en el que desarrollaste el Yamakari u otro diferente. Plena libertad para todo lo demás. **Género:** El que surja. **Te reto a ti:** Porque si lo mencionaste en el Yamakari, aunque sea de pasada, sé que quieres escribir sobre ello. ¡Loreee!

 **Notas:** Este fic esta relacionado con きせつ en tiempo, pero se entienden por separado. Solo se complementan.

* * *

 **Amour à Montmartre**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Montmartre, era "el" barrio bohemio por excelencia en Paris. Lleno de callejuelas empinadas, escaleras infinitas desde donde se podía apreciar la hermosa ciudad desde la altura y a Takeru le embriagaba poder escribir sentado en los escalones de Sacré-Coeur.

Había llegado con su madre a la edad de 15 años a la ciudad de las luces después de divagar por varios pueblos en Japón. Sus padres decidieron separarse cuando el apenas podía acoger recuerdos en su cerebro, por lo que no sufrió con ello. Con lo que si sufrió y lloro bastante fue la separación con su único hermano.

Yamato quedó en Japón, Takeru en Francia.

Primero vivieron un tiempo en Lorraine, pero más tarde decidieron emigrar al corazón de Paris junto a los abuelos maternos del rubio.

Fue allí, con 18 años, que su vida dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Se rodeó de arte, caminó por calles que expelían ser dibujadas, hombres de trajes costosos que rogaban por un oído que los oyera y escribieran historias que perpetuaran.

Takeru no pudo negarse a ello, desde que había aprendido a leer y a escribir, lo único que deseaba era eso… hablar a través del papel.

Miraba la gente pasar a su alrededor e imaginaba que aquella mujer con traje violáceo era hija de un importante comerciante y que el chico que trataba de robarle un beso era pobre y estaba dispuesto hasta vender su alma porque ella se quedara a su lado.

Romance, eso era Paris. La ciudad del Romance.

Fue en una de esas tardes, sentado en la esquina de la primera escalinata, cuando se había cansado de escribir y se decidió por bosquejar la imponente Torre Eiffel frente a él que ella apareció ante sus ojos.

Era delicada como una flor de lis, rubia como los rayos del sol que a esa hora amenazaban con irse y ojos azul turquesa que de solo quedarse atrapado en ellos rayó por completo el dibujo entre sus manos.

La miró hasta que la perdió de vista y cuando eso sucedió se levantó de un salto y corrió a la siguiente escalera, 197 escalones y la rubia ya iba por la mitad. Iba a seguirla, pero se detuvo.

" _Takeru, tal como lo sabes estás comprometido en matrimonio con Hikari Yagami y en cuanto estemos a mediados de primavera partirás en barco a Japón. Todo está listo_ "

La voz de su madre, haciéndole eco en la cabeza lo obligó a no seguir a la chica.

No quería irse de Paris, pero el honor era lo último que iba quedando. Su padre había escrito una carta que llegó en invierno donde le prometía que en cuanto tocara tierra nipona, volvería a ser un Ishida. Aun así, Takeru no estaba seguro si quería despojarse del apellido de su madre.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones con desgana. Demasiada desgana.

Llegó a casa, cuando ya había anochecido y su madre, Natsuko Takaishi estaba sirviendo la cena. Le sonrió con cariño al notar que llevaba su cuadernillo sagrado bajo el brazo. Ella sabía que, si su hijo llegaba tarde, era porque simplemente perdía la noción del tiempo.

Comieron en silencio, su abuelo de vez en cuando amenizaba el ambiente con su profunda risa, su abuela le acariciaba la mano y achinaba los ojos, las arrugas que se le formaban alrededor, Takeru las encontraba maravillosas, eran las arrugas de la felicidad para él.

Su madre no las tenía y se preguntaba si en verdad había sido feliz con su padre. Quería saber si cuando él contaba algo divertido, ella sonreía como lo hacía su abuela.

Tal vez su madre era muy joven aún y las arrugas eran cosas de personas mayores.

Esa noche se fue a acostar un poco más tarde de lo normal, se quedó divagando en las luces de la ciudad que se mostraban majestuosas desde la ventana, como si de un cuadro se tratase. Su abuelo lo notó extraño y se colocó a su lado.

—El amor llega con el tiempo, Takeru – habló el hombre y su nieto lo miró de reojo – Lamentablemente, son muy pocas las personas que tienen el privilegio de estar con quien aman. No te preguntes tanto las cosas y solo deja que los sentimientos fluyan.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si nunca fluyen?

—Lo harán… - le sonrió – además por lo que escribió tu padre, la chica es muy bonita. El amor es un pillo para los hombres, entra por los ojos. No así con las mujeres que entra por el oído. Les irá bien.

—No quiero irme, abuelo.

El hombre rubio lo miró pensativo y después de un rato lo cogió del hombro y lo sacudió con suavidad.

—Mañana vamos a ir a un lugar. Ya es hora que lo hagas. Vamos a despejar esa cabeza que no deja de estar abstraída en páginas blancas.

.

—¿Es esto en serio?

Takeru abrió los ojos cuando se posicionó frente al tremendo molino cuyas aspas giraban con unas luces rojas y provocativas cartografías hechas a mano de exuberantes chicas de largas piernas en can can que aceleraba la respiración de cualquiera.

Vivir en Montmartre y no conocer el Moulin Rouge era tan ilógico como no ver la Torre Eiffel. Pero no cualquiera podía entrar allí. Takeru había pasado por afuera del molino millones de veces a toda hora, pero ¿entrar? Jamás.

Su abuelo era tramoya y entre cada baile y elaborado espectáculo debía hacer cambio de escenarios, colocar flores, tarimas, piano de ser necesario. Obviamente, aquella visita "ilegal" de Takeru no podía ser contada ni a su abuela, ni mucho menos a su madre.

—Será nuestro secreto. No puedes llegar a Japón sin decir que nunca estuviste en el cabaret más importante de toda Europa – le dijo sonriendo y de un leve empujón lo hizo pasar.

Oficialmente, el lugar no abría sino hasta un par de horas más. Pero los tramoyas debían estar antes, junto con las bailarinas y cantantes para preparar todo.

El rubio Takaishi se paseó por los finos asientos de terciopelo rojo, tocándolos con la punta de los dedos mientras sus ojos paseaban por todos los inmensos candelabros sobre su cabeza. Todo era glamour, todo indicaba que eran carísimo y las manos le picaban por sacar la pequeña libreta escondida en su chaqueta para empezar a escribir. Podría escribir la mejor novela después de estar allí.

Su abuelo, le había dicho que debía hacer un par de preguntas antes de llevarlo tras bambalinas, por lo que lo dejó solo en medio de todo ese rojo, exagerada y voluptuosa decoración.

Era otro mundo.

— _Mon chérie_ … - el Takaishi levantó la vista al escenario donde una mujer muy delgada apareció de la nada junto a una chica rubia que en esos momentos le daba la espalda – cabeza en alto, sonrisa gigante y la falda en el cielo.

La chica asintió y dio la vuelta justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar desde un piano situado en una esquina. Takeru al verla, retrocedió hasta quedar sentado en uno de esos sillones finos de rojo furioso.

Era ella, la misma rubia de ojos turquesa que vio en la Basílica la tarde anterior. Pero esta vez se veía increíblemente hermosa, el cabello tomado cayéndole por el hombro derecho en rizos eternos. Un sombrero pequeño con plumas y un tocado de encaje negro que le tapada la mitad del rostro, un ajustadísimo corsé y ese vestido largo que lo tomó como una profesional y levantó tanto que Takeru pudo haberse desmayado allí mismo al ver más de lo que alguna vez le vio a alguna mujer.

Comenzó a sudar frio cuando a los minutos se le unieron varias chicas más, haciendo eróticos movimientos. Iba a darle un infarto cuando las de la primera fila se sacaron el corsé quedando con los senos en libertad.

—Terapia de shock… - rio su abuelo a su lado y lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo.

Takeru balbuceó algo inentendible apuntando al escenario, volteó por última vez y solo quedaba la rubia, con toda su ropa puesta, en medio de todo. Comenzó a cantar _A quoi a sert l'amour_ de Edith Piaf. La música de esa mujer, al rubio le encantaba, la voz lo transportaba a otros lugares y la rubia allá arriba estaba provocando algo que él en sus 18 años jamás había sentido.

Las manos le sudaron, el corazón parecía querer explotar en su pecho... ella lo notó y para cuando le sonrió al terminar de entonar la melodía, fue su condena. Takeru Takaishi se había enamorado.

.

—Catherine… - susurró el rubio al aire y la chica que caminaba unos pasos más adelante volteó a mirarlo – Te amo.

Ella por respuesta se devolvió los pasos que los separaban y lo besó sin importarle que a esa hora en los Champs Élysées habían más personas de lo acostumbrado.

Desde que la había visto, le rogó a su abuelo que le consiguiera trabajo en aquel cabaret, que él haría lo que fuera por ese trabajo, pero que necesitaba estar allí. ¿Su excusa? Quería juntar dinero para comprarle un hermoso anillo de compromiso a la novia que tenía en Japón. ¿La verdad? Quería ver a Catherine todo el día si ello fuese posible.

La primavera había comenzado y le quedaban apenas unas semanas en Paris y cada día que pasaba menos intenciones de irse quedaban.

En un principio, llamó la atención de la chica recitando poemas. Encontró en ella a una joven muy educada, letrada y muy culta que terminó en ese lugar por malos azares del destino.

—Quiero ser pintora, una muy famosa - le confesó una noche después de su último show.

—Yo quiero ser escritor – dijo Takeru ordenando el vestuario que se utilizó ese día.

Y con la valentía que no supo de donde salió, la invitó a salir con la excusa de mostrarle sus escritos. No pudo haber mejor decisión que aquella, Catherine quedó prendada de la prosa del rubio, conversaron tanto, compartieron tanto que el beso a la luz de la luna bajo la farola cerca de Notre Dame selló el destino de los dos.

—No me iré, Catherine – susurró el Takaishi tomándola de las manos, impidiéndole que se alejara – cásate conmigo.

—Pero… tú tienes a alguien esperándote en Japón – sus ojos turquesa se humedecieron. Sabía que por mucho que ella lo amara, él tenía un compromiso en otro país.

—Ya no – sonrió. El día anterior había recibido carta de su hermano mayor, Yamato, el cual le rogaba entender que nunca estuvo en sus planes enamorarse de Hikari Yagami y que, si él volvía a Tokio, él no iba a saber qué hacer sin ella – enviaré un mensaje a mi padre y le diré que he decidido casarme con Catherine Deneveuve y que nada me hará cambiar de idea.

—¡Será un escándalo! – exclamó ella antes de taparse la boca.

—Lo hará más entretenido – rio Takeru abrazándola.

.

El escándalo duró lo que la pareja Takaishi decidió dejar Paris para irse a vivir a Toulouse, donde nadie los conociera... ni a él ni a ella.

Catherine, se dedicó a la pintura volviéndose muy cotizada en el círculo. Takeru continuó escribiendo y tras mucho esfuerzo publicó su primera novela: " _Un coup de foudre_ " (Amor a primera vista)

Fue un éxito.

Supo que la mejor idea del mundo fue haberse quedado, haber obviado las palabras de personas de malos sentimientos que decían cosas horribles por estarse casando con una bailarina de cabaret. La carta de su padre desheredándolo fue lo que más gracia le causó porque sabía que la familia Ishida no tenía mucho ya que ofrecer, a su madre le tomó tiempo aceptar a Catherine, su abuelo ya la conocía por lo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Lamentablemente, su abuela no logró llegar al matrimonio ya que falleció al finalizar el verano.

Takeru cerró el cajón de su escritorio donde guardó la última carta recibida de su hermano en Japón. Era tío de una niña y el Takaishi aprovechó de decirle que él también ya era tío, de un niño. A su vez, le envió copia de su libro, estaba seguro que a su ex prometida y a Yamato les iba a encantar.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio principal y miró a Catherine que abrazaba a su hijo recién nacido que acababa de quedarse dormido.

—Quiero otro – bromeó Takeru besando la frente de su mujer.

Ella rio, achinando los ojos y se le hicieron unas arrugas alrededor de los mismos, como le sucedía a él.

Las arrugas de la felicidad.

.

.

* * *

 **Jacque he aquí mi primer Takeru/Catherine**

 **Ojalá te haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
